Eihime Kanon
is the protagonist of ''Kakkoii Waon Pretty Cure''. Kanon is a cheerful 17 year old who has a sweet spot for music. She enjoys playing instruments, mostly piano and any type of guitar you'd name. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of an endless melody. Appearance Kanon has straight light caramel (brown) hair passing her shoulders with a small amount held by a light blue string at her left. She has light blue eyes and presents herself in a "pink lace" checkered blouse, as well as a short navy blue checkered layered skirt accompanying it. She usually wears tan sandals, even in the cold. While she's at school, Kanon wears her grey uniform with white buttons over her school top and the appropriate black tennis shoes. Personality As stated before, she's very cheerful and is passionate for music. Kanon can be disobedient, but its for the right reasons. She has a strong desire to pursue music, however others, excluding the Pretty Cure and fairies, persuade her to give up that dream and grow up. Kanon gets easily stressed when there's a lot of stuff on her plate, or when people rely on her. She can't handle pressure well, either. Most of the time, she or someone else, like Aria for example, complain about her lack of athletics. History For years, Kanon has dreamt of being a musician. However, her life has mostly been filled with training to become noble to be eligible for the Nobilty examination, in which a boarding school in Shirabe provides. Kanon's curiosity lead her to look up the town, and she was surprised of what kind of information she found out. A Sony Music Entertainment (SME) building was located there and was about to start it's spring internships. The girl just shy of 17 took this opportunity and begged for her parents to let her apply there. They knew she had to get a job once she got comfortable in the city, because there was no way Kanon was going to live off of her parents' money forever. Surely, the couple allowed her to send her applications to the company. Once she got settled in her dorm at Shirabe, Kanon headed for her new job. However, unfortunately, Sony didn't accept her. They didn't look at her papers at all. There were no jobs open at the time, until a man ran out of the elevator, stripping his badge off of his neck and leaving the building. The front office worker commented that they were the 5th assistant of Oto Aria, a famous singer. Kanon took the chance to ask if she could apply for the position, and the worker's answer was a nod. After just starting the semester, the girl got an email saying that she got the job and would be starting in less than a week. Things went pretty well for the first day. Relationships Etymology Cure Song Attacks Transformation Songs Solo * Goin' Goin' Dashin' Days Duets Trivia References Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Kakkoii Waon Pretty Cure Characters